


Wake Me Before You Go

by Elevensquared



Series: 25 Days of Kisses [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 9 - Waiting to be Kissed, Domestic, M/M, kkir25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a 'wake me up for a kiss before you leave' policy. </p><p>For the KakaIru 25 Days of Kisses: Day 9 - Waiting to be Kissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Before You Go

Kakashi woke to the soft light from the hallway, the quiet noises of Iruka getting dressed. He didn’t need to be up himself for another few hours, and was looking forward to spending the rest of the morning in bed. He rolled over, tucking his face against Iruka’s pillow, glancing to where Iruka stood, the thin bar of light from the hallway sliding across his shoulders as he pulled on a shirt.

Iruka turned and said quietly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Kakashi hummed a noncommittal answer and closed his eyes, breathing in Iruka’s scent where it lingered on the pillowcase. He could doze or even go back to sleep while Iruka got ready - he’d wake Kakashi for a kiss before he left anyway.

He wasn’t really sure which one of them started it. Somewhere in between being called away for missions, early morning meetings, busy schedules, and snatching sleep wherever they could, Iruka and Kakashi had instituted a ‘wake me up for a kiss before you leave’ policy that they’d stuck to religiously.

Kakashi was glad of it. If all he got to see of Iruka each day was a few moments sharing a quiet dinner before bed, he still got at least one kiss. And Iruka had once told him that he felt better knowing that if anything happened to Kakashi, they’d had the opportunity to share one last kiss. It was sweet, in a macabre way, but then again what about their lives wasn’t slightly macabre?

He let his mind wander, approaching sleep, remembering the way Bisuke had stretched across Iruka’s lap on his back the night before, angling for a belly rub. Eventually the soft sounds of Iruka going about his morning routine faded and Iruka’s hand touched his shoulder. Kakashi turned over and Iruka leaned down for a quick kiss. Kakashi lifted a hand to wrap around his neck, holding him closer for just a moment longer than usual.

Iruka pulled back and smiled. “Have a good day.”

“You too,” Kakashi mumbled, and rolled back over into the warm blankets.


End file.
